


No Homo, Though

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, On Set, Roleplay, Slash, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam and Dean, or Jared and Jensen?  Can they really tell?  Do they really care?





	No Homo, Though

Dean looked at Sam with a feral grin as the bunker door closed behind them.  Then their mouths clashed together and their bodies fought for dominance as they moved through the bunker, hands tearing at buttons and pushing shirts off shoulders.  They found their way, somehow by familiarity and something short of a miracle, to the bedroom and fell onto the bed.  Dean, now covering the younger hunter with his own body, reached into the nightstand and grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube, dropping it next to Sam’s head.

 

 Now the jeans and boxers came off and the older Winchester leaned down, kissing down the taller man’s chest as fingers were lubed and slid down his body, one finger pushing into his hole with trained ease, stretching and prodding at the entrance and insides.  A second finger joined the first soon after and they were scissored inside Sam as lips pressed against his hip, before closing around the head of his cock.  The younger man gasped out a breathy “Dean”, before letting out a howl of pleasure as his prostate was hit.

 

 “Fuck!” He cried, bucking his hips.  The tease Dean was, he didn’t let up and kept pressing and prodding against his prostate, dragging more howls and pleads out of the pouty lips above him.  A third finger joined the first two and stretched him even more, moaning louder and arching his back.  His head tipped back against the pillow as his screams turned soundless, the pleasure too great.  The pressure too much.

 

 And then it was gone.  Dean’s mouth left his cock and his fingers slipped out.  Sam panted and let out a pathetic little whine.  But he could hear the wrapping of a condom being torn open and breathed deep, knowing exactly how it would feel in a moment.  He relaxed himself and welcomed the familiar feeling of fullness he always experienced as Dean slid home.  They stopped moving for a moment to catch their breaths before Dean’s lips closed over Sam’s, tongue licking into his mouth greedily, taking and ravaging.  Sam let him.  He loved it.

 

 Just like he loved the slick slide of Dean’s cock inside him, thrusting and rocking and making him  _ feel _ like nothing had before.  Sam gasped and moaned out a warning before he came, shouting his lover’s name.  Dean pressed his face against Sam’s neck, grunting and moaning as the hunter slammed into him, thrusting roughly until he orgasmed, biting down and leaving a harsh mark on his neck.

 

 Once their pulses settled, they pulled apart a little and shared a sated grin with each other, the shorter man leaning down for one final kiss, just as a voice from outside yelled.

 

 “CUT!” The director yelled, the lights came on, and Jensen let go of Dean’s snarky smirk to a softer smile, pulling away and cleaning up after them, getting Jared his boxers back so they could regain at least some form of modesty.

 

 “That, was beautiful”, the director went over to the actors with a smirk and patted them on their backs.  “Got it in one shot.  Good work, boys.  Go on, get dressed and head home, we don’t need you here until Monday.  Get some rest.”  With it only being Wednesday, both J’s looked forwards to four days of rest and relaxation.  Making their way to their separate trailers, Jared and Jensen shared several grins.  Just outside Jared’s trailer they shared another kiss, before Jensen pulled back with a cocky smirk and winked at Jared, just like Dean would have done.  He knew they would meet after getting dressed and go home to their house, to fall into bed together.  They always played up the teasing at work.  His voice dripped of teasing as he looked into Jared’s eyes and said smoothly:

 

 “But, as always: no homo, though.”


End file.
